my_own_hunger_games_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
50th Hunger Games
Quarter Quell To remind the districts that for every Capitol person was killed, two rebels were killed, there were twice as many tributes. Four from each district, two male and two female. Notable Tributes *Aphrodite Carmichael - District 1 female *Haymitch Abernathy - District 12 male *Maysilee Donner - District 12 female Training Scores and Odds Arena Quarter Quell arenas normally have a special design that makes them unique from all the other arenas. The arena for the 50th Hunger Games was described as a "poison paradise". The cornucopia sat in a meadow that had a great flower aroma. The meadow stretched for miles to each side before becoming a forest on one side and a snow-capped mountain on the other. However, all the food and water in the arena was poisonous. The flowers emitted a poisonous gas and the butterflies' stings were toxic. The only way to get non-poisoned food and water was from the cornucopia and the rain. The arena harbored many other dangers, not just the poison. The snow-capped mountain was actually a volcano. There were also several types of muttations in the arena including carnivorous squirrels and flamingos that swarmed anything moving and speared it with their razor-sharp beaks. The Games Day 1 Due to the mesmerizing facade that the arena portrayed, many of the tributes were too awestruck to move when the starting cannon. Those that did leave their pedestals, made it away safely from the bloodbath. Eighteen tributes died on the first day in the cornucopia bloodbath. The next couple of days passed. The careers found and killed two tributes and another was eaten by carnivorous squirrels. He didn't die when the squirrels attacked so he lived through all the pain of having his flesh ripped from his body. He died of blood loss about ten minutes after the squirrels left him. Day 10 The Gamemakers caused the volcano to erupt. Eight of the careers died and two other tributes that were on the volcano as well. The four remaining careers were Aphrodite, a boy from District 1, a boy from District 2, and a boy from District 4. Aphrodite was separated from the three males while running off of the mountain. The three career guys that were traveling through the arena came across a tribute and killed her by cutting her throat. Day 13 The three careers came across Haymitch. They attacked him and Haymitch managed to kill two of them. When the District 2 male was about to slit Haymitch's throat, Maysilee, who had been hiding in the forest, shot a poison dart at him and saved Haymitch. Haymitch and Maysilee then decided to form an alliance and Haymitch insisted that they reach the end of the arena. Day 17 Only seven tributes were left. Three had been killed by the poisonous food and water in the arena and the other three had either been killed in combat or attacked by the muttations. Day 18 A tribute was killed by another tribute. That tribute then died the next day when he smelled a poisonous flower. Day 21 Maysilee broke up her alliance with Haymitch when they reached the end of the arena. Soon after she left she was killed by the flamingo muttations. Days 23 and 24 Two tributes were killed. One was eaten by the squirrels and the other was killed by Aphrodite. Day 26 It only took Aphrodite a little over twenty-four hours to track down Haymitch. They engaged in a fight in which Aphrodite used her axe to wound Haymitch so badly that he had to hold in his intestines. Haymitch also cut out the girls eye. When Haymitch was on the verge of dying from his injury, Aphrodite threw her axe at him to make the final blow as she was dying from blood loss from her eye. Haymitch ducked and the axe flew over the cliff and into the force field. The axe rebounded and flew into the skull of Aphrodite, making Haymitch the victor. Placings #Haymitch #Aphrodite - Threw her axe at Haymitch but it missed and hit the force field and rebounded into her head on Day 26 #Unknown - Killed by Aphrodite on Day 24 #Unknown - Eaten by carnivorous squirrels on Day 23 #Maysilee - Neck skewered by the flamingo muttations on Day 21 #Unknown - Smelled a poisonous flower on Day 19 #Unknown - Killed on Day 18 #Unknown - Drank the poisonous water before Day 17 #Unknown - Attacked by flamingo muttations before Day 17 #Unknown - Stabbed by Aphrodite before Day 17 #Unknown - Drank the poisonous water before Day 17 #Unknown - Ate the poisonous fruit before Day 17 #Unknown - Stabbed before Day 17 #Unknown - Shot with a poison dart by Maysilee on Day 13 #Unknown - Killed by Haymitch on Day 13 #Unknown - Killed by Haymitch on Day 13 #Unknown - Throat slit by one of the careers before Day 13 #Unknown - Killed by the volcano on Day 10 #Unknown - Killed by the volcano on Day 10 #Unknown - Killed by the volcano on Day 10 #Unknown - Killed by the volcano on Day 10 #Unknown - Killed by the volcano on Day 10 #Unknown - Killed by the volcano on Day 10 #Unknown - Killed by the volcano on Day 10 #Unknown - Killed by the volcano on Day 10 #Unknown - Killed by the volcano on Day 10 #Unknown - Killed by the volcano on Day 10 #Unknown - Died of blood loss after the squirrels attacked him before Day 5 #Unknown - Killed by the careers before Day 5 #Unknown - Killed by the careers before Day 5 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 Category:Hunger Games Category:Quarter Quells Category:50th Hunger Games Category:Forest Arenas Category:Mountain Arenas Category:Meadow Arenas